Past and Present
by BlueMysticButterfly
Summary: Two new students arrive at the Academy and Natsume realizes that they're his sisters from long ago. 'This is the Present. The Past is the Past.'
1. New students

A/n: This is my first fic so don't expect much, okay?

Summary: Two new students arrive at the academy. Natsume realizes that they're his sisters from long ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: New Students

"Hello, everyone!" Cried Mister Narumi as he um…skipped merrily into the room. "I'm pleased to tell you that we have two students here today!"

The class started whispering amongst themselves as two girls stepped into the room. One had jet-black hair and cold green eyes. The other girl had dark brown hair and shining blue eyes.

"The brunette girl looks nice, right, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"They look familiar," Natsume commented.

"Please introduce yourselves," said Mister Narumi.

"My name is Alicia Hyuuga. I have two alices. One is Mind control. I could control your memories and make you do whatever I want. My other alice cancels all other alices. Even the nullification alice can't stop me," the Black-haired girl told the class.

"Please excuse my sister's attitude. My name is Rhiana Hyuuga. I also have two alices. One is the alice that can cancel other alices while my other one is the 'four elements' alice. I have control over anything involving the four elements which are air, earth, fire and water. It's nice to meet you," the Brown-haired girl said, smiling.

Mister Narumi patted the two on the head. "Now, why don't you tell the class why your last names are 'Hyuuga'? I'm sure they're dying to know."

"Yeah! Why do you share the same last name as MY Natsume?!" Cried Sumire.

"First of all, quit patting us you weirdo," Alicia said coldly.

"And second of all, you must all promise not to scream," Rhiana told the class.

They all nodded.

Alicia and Rhiana looked at each other and pointed to Natsume.

"He's…"

"…our little brother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter is short and boring but I'll try to make it nicer in the future! Pleas review and it's okay if you flame it but please, don't use any words that may hurt my feelings.

I promise to update soon!


	2. Their Story

A/n: I'm back! Here's the next chapter. Oh, and before I forget like in the last chapter, I don't own Gakuen Alice. On to the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Their Story

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" The class (including Mister Narumi but excluding Hotaru and Natsume.) yelled.

"It's true," Rhiana said. "I'm eleven. Alicia here is twelve and Natsume, as you all know, is ten."

The whole class turned to stare at Natsume.

"I thought that you two were killed in the fire!" He cried. That outburst was so unlike him. Then again, you can't expect his supposedly-dead sisters to turn up at his school and he will just act normally. That would be just so…wrong.

"You _thought_ we were killed in the fire," Rhiana corrected. "We actually survived. Unfortunately, after putting out the fire, the whole village was long gone and so were you."

"Oh," Natsume muttered and sank back into his seat.

"Can we just go to our seats now?" Alicia asked, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, yes. Right. Of course," Mister Narumi said, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Who could argue with him? Alicia was scary any way you look at it. She has an attitude that gives the impression that she shouldn't be messed with. If you aren't scared of that, she can wipe out your memories and make you her slave.

"You two will sit in front of Natsume."

They made their way to their seats and Mister Narumi began the lesson.

When the lesson was over, Alicia and Rhiana faced Natsume.

"Hey, little brother, are you still surprised to find us here?" Rhiana asked.

"Um...yeah…" Natsume mumbled.

"You should be," Alicia said and went back to her reading.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm Natsume's friend. This boy here is Ruka Nogi, his best friend. That girl over there with black hair is Hotaru. She's _my _best friend. It's nice to meet you!"

"Ha-ha! You seem like a very energetic girl. Nice to meet you," Rhiana said, shaking Mikan's hand.

Hotaru walked up to them. "Hello. I'm sure that this idiot has already told you about me. (Mikan: Hotaruu! Don't call me and idiot!) Natsume blurted out something about a fire. What was that about?"

Alicia faced her. "It was like this…"

**-Flashback-**

"_Rhiana, wake up! The house is on fire!" A young Alicia cried. _

"_It is?!" Rhiana yelled. "Let's get mum and dad!"_

"_They're already outside. Hurry!"_

"_What about Natsume!?"_

"_I searched all over the house! He isn't here! Now hurry!"_

"_Alright!"_

_They ran outside. The whole village was on fire._

"_Where's Natsume?!" Their mother cried._

"_We couldn't find him!" Alicia half-shouted, tears streaming down her face._

"_That can't be! Natsume, I'm coming!" Their mother ran into the house._

"_No!" Their dad yelled and ran inside as well._

"_Mum! Dad!" Rhiana screamed. "I need to go after them! We need to go after them!"_

"_No, Rhiana, you could be killed! We haven't mastered our alices yet!"_

_Just as Alicia finished her sentence, the whole house crashed to the ground. _

"_MUM!!!!!!! DAD!!!!"_

**--End Flashback—**

"After the house came crashing down, my Alice was suddenly activated. I put out the fire but I was too late. The village burned down," Rhiana said, "two people came for us and brought us to America's branch of Alice Academy. Since then, Alicia has shut off her heart from and world, and as for me, I wasn't the same crybaby as before. We were told that our brother was alive and that we would meet him again and here we are."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ruka murmured.

"Don't be," Said Alicia. She stood up. "Let's go. It's lunchtime."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'll update again soon! Remember to review!


	3. Fangirls and Fanboys

A/n: Hi again!! Here's the next chapter to my story!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

On to the story!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Fangirls and Fanboys

No one could actually say that they enjoyed lunchtime at the academy. Alicia and Rhiana were being chased by fanboys while Ruka and Natsume were being chased by the Natsume-Ruka fanclub (Which is, of course, composed of girls).

"I can't run as fast as all of you!!" Mikan yelled while they were all running away.

"Idiot," Hotaru muttered under her breath and picked Mikan up. They both followed the group on Hotaru's duck-scooter um...thing.

"Wait a minute," Rhiana said, "Why are we running?"

She stopped and summoned a cloud. Natsume, Ruka, Alicia hopped on. She sat down on it as well.

"Here we go!" She cried. The cloud flew towards the bright blue sky.

"NATSUME!!!" "RUKA!!!" "ALICIA!!!" "RHIANA!!!"

The cries of the fangirls and the fanboys died away.

"Sheesh, don't they ever go to the bathroom?" Alicia asked, annoyed.

"You're being chased by fangirls all the time. You should know right?" Rhiana inquired, facing Natsume and Ruka.

"No," Ruka replied.

"They don't ever take a break," Natsume muttered.

Rhiana sweatdropped. "That should do."

"GUYS!!!!"

All four of them turned in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Hi Mikan!" Rhiana cried.

"Where are we?" Alicia asked.

"We're above Central Town," Hotaru answered.

"Yeah! Let's land now! I'm starving!" Mikan seconded.

"Okay," They all chorused and landed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating, they all walked towards the bus stop. They didn't want to ride around on a cloud all day, that's for sure.

"That lunch was great!" Mikan helf-shouted.

"Mikan, you should be a little more quiet," Alicia said bluntly.

"Sorry."

"Umm...guys?" They heard Ruka whisper.

"What now, Nogi?!" Alicia yelled.

"Alicia!" Rhiana snapped. "Yes, Ruka? What is it?"

"The fangirls..."

"THE WHAT!!!"

"Rhiana, the fanboys are coming, too!" Mikan cried.

"This isn't good," Natsume said calmly.

"What a second," Rhiana said, squinting, "There's more of them!!"

"RUN!!!!!" Mikan screamed.

Rhiana sighed and summoned another cloud. "To the school!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: That's all for now! Now please review! You can flame me if you want just as long as I'll help me become a better author! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Persona's Mission

A/n: The next chapter has arrived!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Persona's Mission

The moment they reached the school, the fangirls and fanboys were in their classrooms. They slowly made their way through the halls so that they wouldn't be spotted.

"Are we there yet?" Alicia asked, bored. She suddenly bumped into someone and fell. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," the preson said sarcastically.

Rhiana helped Alicia up and looked at the person. He wasn't a student. he wored a black coat and a white mask.

"Persona..." Natsume muttered.

"Why don't you three go back to your classrooms," Persona said, referring to Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru.

"What about Alicia, Rhiana and Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"They'll be with me."

"Let's go," Hotaru said and dragged Mikan and Ruka to the classroom.

"Okay, spit it out. What do you want?" Rhiana asked in a tone that she used only for the people she hated.

"You three need to go on a mission for me."

"Well? What is it?" Alicia spat.

"Something about the AAO, isn't it?" Natsume said coldly.

Persona's lips curved upward in a smile. "Why, yes."

Natsume growled, "What now?"

"There is a new leader for the Anti-Alice Organization. I need you to sneak in there and find out who it is. Understood?"

"Yeah, whatever." (Alicia)

"Okay." (Rhiana)

"Hn." (Natsume)

"Natsume already has his mask," Persona continued, "and he is already called the Black Cat. As for you two, Rhiana will be the Purple Butterfly, since black is already taken. Alicia will be the Grey Shark. I just wanted each of you to be different animals. Natsume had land, Rhiana has air while Alicia has water. Nice, don't you agree."

"Whatever," Rhiana said, snatching her mask. it was dark violet and was shaped like a butterfly. Alicia grabbed hers and found that it was just a drak grey mask with fake fins at the sides. (A/n: No, it doesn't look ridiculous. If you see it the way I do, it's actually scary.)

Natsume put his mask on as well.

"Let's go," he muttered as the trio left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Okay, so this chapter wasn't very nice. I warned, you this is my first fic so it isn't very interesting! Anyway, please review!!!


	5. AAO's New Leader

A/n: I'm back!!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: AAO's New Leader

The trio looked up at the building that was supposedly the AAO's hideout.

"Let's go," Natsume said.

"Yeah," Rhiana agreed. Alicia didn't say anything.

They all jumped on a tree and faced an open window.

"Wow. they're really careless, aren't they?" Rhiana commented as she jumped in.

"Yeah," Alicia replied.

Natsume jumped in as well.

"No, they aren't that careless. This may be a trap," He said.

"Right you are, Mister Black Cat," Said a voice. The trio turned around and were knocked unconsious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up in an office their masks were long since removed and they were all tied to three chairs. Their backs were to each other.

"Where are we?" Rhiana asked.

"In the leader's office," Alicia replied.

"Oi! Little brother, are you awake yet?" Rhiana half-shouted.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now if we can only get these ropes off..."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," a voice said. The trio faced the owner of the voice. they gasped when they saw that it was a woman with short blond hair and brown eyes.

"I am Dianne Hikaru. Perhaps, you've heard of me, my dears?"

Rhiana's eys grew wide. "Auntie..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: That was short and pointless but the next chapter will be better! Bye!

Oh, and Review!


	6. Escape

A/n: Okay, this chapter will be short so please don't complain.

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Escape

"What?! _She's_ our long-lost aunt?!" Natsume cried, aghast.

"Yes!" Alicia yelled shrilly. She was losing it. "She is!"

"Alicia! Get a hold of yourself!" Rhiana screamed.

"Ha! Look at you three. I actually thought that my nephew and nieces would be the kind not to fight. I was wrong after all."

"Shut up! You always told me that you loved the Academy! You told me that you would stand by it forever! What are you doing joining the AAO?! I believed in you!!!! You and mother were my inspiration!!" Alicia shouted. "You were supposed to be with the Aademy!! YOU BETRAYED ME!!!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Dianne yelled. Alicia's eyes were wet with tears. "Did you ever think that i would stand by such a school?! Look at them, they're using you! My dear sister really loved it and I said I did but I did not! I tried to persuade her to let you three join the AAO but she didn't listen! She stood by that stupid school! I moved out and swore to myself that I would get you to join no matter what!"

"We will never join you!" Rhiana hissed. She burned off the ropes (A/n: Remember, the four-elements alice.) and stood up.

"Oh, we're going to fight now are we?" Dianne said mockingly.

Rhiana's tears were going to fall but she held them back. She took Alicia and Natsume to the window and summoned a cloud. They hopped on as she got all of their masks.

"Now you're going to run away?" Their aunt sneered.

"Our orders were to find out who you were. Not kill you," Rhiana said softly as the three left for the academy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: That was kind of boring. Well, at least you found out why their aunt joined the AAO now, right?


	7. Memory Wipe

A/n: This will be short-ish, okay?

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AT ALL!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Memory Wipe

The trio reached the academy to find out that classes were canceled.

"That's good," Rhiana said wearily, "I'm beat. I need time to think, too."

Natsume just walked away with a quick, 'I'm going to my dorm'.

"Let's go sis," Alicia told her younger sister. Rhiana nodded and they went to their separate rooms.

Rhiana's room had a door leading to Alicia's room. Rhiana and Alicia bade each other goodbye and sat on their beds.

Alicia sat on her bed and started to think.

_She's our aunt. We can't kill her..._

_You have to! She betrayed you, remember?!_

_I can't just kill her..._

_You can!_

_I can't!_

_Yes, you can!!!_

_NO!!! I CAN'T!!!!!!_

"I Can't take this!" Alicia yelled. She looked at the door leading to Rhiana's room and opened it.

Rhiana was on her bed. Apparently, she cried herself to sleep.

"Auntie...why?" She murmured.

"I'm sorry, Rhiana," Alicia whispered, "But this is for your own good."

She ran her hand over Rhiana's forehead. There was a small glow but it went as quickly as it came. A glowing ball appeared in Alicia's hand. She put it in a small container that was hidden in her pocket.

Rhiana woke up.

"What? Oh, hello Alicia. What's up?"

Alicia searched her mind for and excuse.

"You were muttering in your sleep."

"Oh, that. I had a dream that Auntie was the new leader of AAO. She loves the Academy doesn't she? That was just a dream. Don't worry. Anyway. what happened today? I don't remember a thing."

Alicia forced a small smile. "Oh, yes. The usual, you know, lessons, fanboys, all that stuff. You're just tired."

"I guess so. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Alicia tiptoed into her room and put the container away.

"I'm sorry, Rhiana."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: O...kay. That wasn't what I expected. This is what you get when I'm bored, I guess.

The interesting stuff will come soon.

Review!


	8. Another Mission

A/n: Hi! This chapter isn't so interesting but please read it anyway!

Do I really need to say it again? I Don't Own Gakuen Alice. (I only own Rhiana, Alicia and their evil aunt)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Another Mission

The next day, Rhiana took her seat next to Alicia, who wasn't there.

"That's weird," She said. She shrugged it off when Mister Narumi arrived.

"Good Morning Class!" He cried.

"Mister Narumi, where's Natsume?" Mikan asked innocently.

Rhiana sat upright and looked behind her. Her little brother was gone.

_'That's weird. Where'd he go?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia and Natsume cornered Persona in the hall.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" Persona asked.

"You know exactly why we're here!" Natsume spat.

"Excuse me?"

"Our aunt," Alicia muttered. She raised her voice. "The new leader of AAO is our Aunt, Dianne Hikaru!"

"Excellent," Persona said. "And where, may I ask is Rhiana?"

"I---"

"What happened, Alicia," Natsume asked.

"I---I--I wiped out her memories!"

"My, why would you do that?" Persona inquired.

"I did it because, she was always the weakest in our family. I would always get picked on and I would help her. Natsume could fend for himself. Her alice was strong, but she didn't have the heart to use it, whether she could control it or not. She's grown tougher since the fire years ago, but, I just had to. it was for her own good."

"I see," Persona said. His lips once again curved upward into the smile that both siblings hated. "We'll just drop the matter. You two have to go to AAO and kill your aunt. After that, you must destroy the AAO. Kill everyone there if you have to."

Alicia opened her mouth to protest but Natsume stopped her.

"You two will go tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: What will the two siblings do? And will Rhiana get her memories back? You could only find out if you read the next chapter!

Review, please!


	9. Rhiana's Memories

A/n: Here I am again! This chapter will be longer!

I don't own Gakuen Alice...Seriously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Rhiana's Memories

The day passed quickly and soon enough, it was time for Alicia and Natsume's mission.

"Are you going somewhere?" Rhiana asked her sister.

"Yeah..."

"Where?"

"I'm going to um...help Natsume with a mission."

"Oh. What about me?"

"This mission is only for Natsume but I decided to help."

"Could I help?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I tried to tell Persona that you'd love to help as well but he only accepted me. He says that you have enough to deal with back here."

"Alright, I guess. Good luck."

Rhiana left the room.

Alicia sighed. "Little Brother, you can get out of the closet now."

"Okay," Natsume replied. He stepped out with his mask on. "Ready to go?"

Alicia put on her mask. "Yeah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhiana was patiently waiting for Mister Narumi to come to class.

"Hey, Rhiana," Said Mikan, "Where's Natsume?"

"Somwhere," Rhiana replied, "I just don't know."

"Okay."

"Rhiana?"

Rhiana turned around to see Hotaru. "Oh, hi, Hotaru!"

"Mister Jinno is calling you."

"Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia and Natsume were busy fighting.

"Darn it, where is she?!" Natsume asked through gritted teeth.

"She's trying to make us tired!" Alicia yelled, "She needs us to be tired and worn out if she wants to defeat us!"

"Alicia--look out!"

"Way ahead of you, brother!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning, Mister Jinno," Rhiana greeted.

"Hello."

"May I ask why I'm here?"

"Search Alicia's room."

"What?"

"I called you here to tell you to search your sister's room. You'll find something important. You can skip classes today."

"Yes, sir."

Rhiana hastened to go to her sister's room. Even if the orders were strange, she didn't dare disobey Mister Jinno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there," Natsume remarked. His uniform was in a state of disarray but he didn't mind.

"Yeah," Alicia seconded, wiping some blood from her arm.

_"Attention, remaining members of the Anti Alice Organization. Two brats, who are called The Black Cat and The Grey Shark are trying to kill our leader! Hunt them down and kill them! Protect our leader no matter what!"_

"Darn," Natsume and Alicia muttered as more AAO members came, ready to attack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhiana sat down on the bed. She was searching for over two hours already!

She thought about where her sister could hide her secret things. She then saw a diary peeking out from under her sister's pillow.

"Maybe it could be written in here," She said to herself. She leafed through the pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_I wiped out Rhiana's memories the night before. I feel so ashamed but I did it anyway. She'll understand. Natsume and I are going on a mission tomorrow. We're going to kill Auntie Dianne..._

_--Alicia_

Reading, this, Rhiana dropped the diary.

She looked at her sister's secret drawer. Anything _that_ important would be hidden in there...

She found the key in her sister's diary. It was in a pouch. She opened the drawer and as a shining ball.

As soon as she touched it, she remembered everything. The ball disappeared. Rhiana's heart was full of emotions. The most vivid one, however, was her anger and hate for her aunt.

Rhiana found her mask, put it on and summoned a giant flower. It swallowed her up and went underground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I wonder what Rhiana will do next?

Review!


	10. Rhiana to the Rescue!

A/n: Salutations!

I am 100 sure that I don't own Gakuen Alice!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Rhiana to the Rescue!

"We meet again," Natsume said, catching his breath. His uniform was halfway destroyed and he was bleeding in several places. He smelled like smoke and his hair was a mess.

"Yes," Dianne replied. She was smirking.

"This time...this time we will defeat you," Alicia told her. She was also bleeding in several places and her uniform was in a terrible state. She had a very severe headache and her hair, which was tied in a ponytail, was a tangled mess.

"I thought your orders were to find out who I was," Dianne answered smugly.

Alicia wiped some blood from her mouth and smiled. "Now our orders are to kill you."

"You wouldn't dare hurt your _Dear Aunt_, would you?"

"With the way you betrayed the Academy, yeah, pretty much," Natsume told her coldly.

"If that's so, then DIE!!!"

"Not if we reach you first!!!"

The duo charged at their aunt. they were about a meter apart when suddenly, a giant flower crashed through the floor! Alicia, Natsume and Dianne were thrown to different parts of the room as the giant petals slowly opened to reveal...Rhiana!!

"Stop, all of you!" She yelled.

"Sister! What--?!"

"You meddling little girl!!"

"You be quiet!" Rhiana faced Natsume and Alicia. "You two stay out of it."

"We need to help!" Alicia cried.

"You don't need to!" Rhiana screamed. A blue light erupted from her body and Alicia and Natsume were tied by water chains.

"Rhiana, what are you doing?!"

"Getting you two out of the way! I've been watching you defend me for too long! From this moment on, this is my battle!"

"But--"

"No buts!!"

"If you want a fight, you'll have to go through the remaining AAO members!" Dianne cried.

Twenty AAO members filled the room. They surrounded Rhiana.

"Get ready to meet your doom, my dear niece," Dianne sneered. She snapped her figers and the AAO members charged at Rhiana.

Rhiana gritted her teeth. "There is no way...there is no way I'll lose...to YOU!!!"

She went on a rampage, burning, choking, drowning and suffocating all of them.

Soon, all twenty members crashed to the ground, all of them dead.

Alicia and Natsume saw Dianne's expression change. She was _scared_...

"What are y-you g-going to d-do to me?"

"Nothing. Just hand over the Anti Alice Code of Honor."

"No!" Dianne pulled it out of her desk. "I'll never let you have it! This Code is what keeps the AAO running! Without it, the entire Organization will fall apart!"

"I. Don't. Care. GIVE IT!!!"

"NO!!!!"

"Give it here. Now."

"NEVER!"

"LOOK!" Rhiana looked angry now. "IT'S EITHER YOU HAND IT OVER AND WALK HOME WITHOUT A SCRATCH OR YOU DON'T AND I'LL BURN YOU WITH IT!!!!!!!"

"I'd rather die!"

"FINE THEN!!!"

Rhiana's eyes flashed dangerously as she raised her hand. She snapped and flames engulfed her aunt.

Her body was reduced to ashes.

Rhiana suddenly snapped. She looked at the ashes on the floor. Then she looked at her two halfway-frightened siblings.

The water chains disappeared as tears strreamed down her face.

"Rhiana! You did it!"

That was the last thing Rhiana heard from her sister before she collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Too dramatic. I'm sorry for this lousy chapter! I'll try to make it better soon!

Remember, please Review!


	11. The End?

A/n: Hi there! I'm back!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. I only own Rhiana and Alicia

Oh, and the song was just a poem created by me for this fanfic. There's no definite tune so don't try to sing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: The End?

Rhiana woke up in the Academy's clinic. She looked at the ceiling and stared at the cool whiteness of it.

"Rhiana! You're awake!" Alicia cried. She hugged her sister. "You've been out for a week!"

"I've been out for a _week_?!"

"Yeah," Natsume replied emotionlessly. Although he didn't show it, he was glad that his older sister was awake.

"She's awake?!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Shut up, idiot," said another voice.

"Hotaruuu!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Owww..."

Rhiana looked at Mikan who was sprawled on the floor. She began to laugh.

The group looked at Mikan and laughed as well. Natsume just smiled while Alicia laughed!

"Alicia! You haven't laughed in ages!" Rhiana cried happily.

"I know," Alicia said when she finally settled down.

Mikan stood up again and smiled at Rhiana. "I'm glad you woke up."

"Thanks."

Ruka, Yuu, Mister Narumi, and pretty much everyone in class was in the um...enormous room.

Rhiana gasped.

"Are you surprised?" Ruka asked.

Rhiana nodded.

"It was Mister Narumi's idea," Yuu said.

"Why don't you sing something for us, Rhiana?" Mister Narumi asked.

"But, I don't sing!"

"You used too," Alicia told her, "And I'm pretty sure that you still have it in you."

"Okay," Rhiana agreed. She took a deep breath and began.

_"The tragic incident that brought us apart,_

_Has always been engraved within my heart._

_You name, your face was forever with me_

_Even in my moments of serenity._

_You were always near me, and I didn't know,_

_I always thoguht about this, while watching the snow._

_And even if these moments won't always last,_

_This is the Present, the Past is the Past"_

**--The End--**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: The song was weird. Well, this is how it came out with the time span of an hour so this is the best that I could do, okay?

Note: There WILL be a sequel!

Review!


End file.
